Yamahana
"And for the Game.... are there any other options? Aside from becoming a reaper, or going back to life. Is there an option to just-- stop existing?" Yamahana is a player from Week 14 of the Reaper's Game. Appearance Bright green eyes and bubblegum-pink hair, Yama is a sight for sore eyes-- especially in one of the biggest fashion-centric cities in Japan. They're often found sporting thousands of accessories accompanied with simple, yet cute, apparel. They often wear skirts and blouses, flowers in their hair, and keep up to date on the newest "cute" fashion trends. Their hair is naturally a deep brown, but they keep up to date on bleaching and dying it- blonde on the short trimmed sides and a mound of curling pink on top. Their glasses are notably not prescription. Personality Yama has little to no tolerance for seriousness, and will often try to break tense moods with jokes. They keep personal things to themself and have little patience for interrogation or prying questions. A selfish streak often battles with their nurturing side. More often than not, they'll let themselves be inconvenienced for the sake of other's happiness, but they won't be pleased with it, harboring bitterness as a result. They are quick to make friends but slower to let people close to them- appearing friendly and bubbly on the outside but rarely allowing anyone to get past that. They're curious, inquisitive, and friendly, often allowing people to open up to them instead of the other way around. As long as the conversation doesn't direct back towards them, that is. History Pre-Game Their parents were kind, caring, compassionate-- everything you'd ask from a young couple raising their pre-adolescent child and his older sister. Yamahana- at that time a very young boy, had begun to experiment with their gender expression, but was met with "You'll grow out of it," and not much more. It wasn't that big of a deal, nor traumatic, but Yamahana began to look at clothing magazines a little more secretly from then on out. Everything was shaping up for them to have a wonderful, if slightly poor, life. When Yamahana was ten years old, they got a call from their aunt, saying that their parents had gotten into a horrible car accident. Weeks later, dozens of hospital visits later, it was determined that neither parent would be able to walk again... and they had no money for in-home nurses or physical therapists. The government covered the bare minimum home-care for them, which amounted to providing them with medical equipment and wheelchairs, but no more. With their parents mere shells of the happy, boisterous people they once were, Yama's 14 year old sister slowly fell into a depressive rut that not even the cheery younger sibling could rouse her out of. She became aggressive and rude, calling her younger sibling a plethora of violent slurs and insults on a regular basis. She spent her time either at school or in her room, taking little to no part in daily family life or the care of their parents. Months passed, and years, and it seemed like all Yamahana would ever do with their life would be taking care of their parents. They'd cook, clean, dress and bathe them-- all without hesitation. Day after day after day. With their sister's lack of presence, Yama had to quietly drop out of high school in the first year, picking up a part time job and becoming a full-time caretaker for their parents. Slowly, they became fed up with their situation, and grew to resent their family incredibly. They started squirreling away pennies, whatever money they could, and eventually had up enough to buy a train ticket and never come back. And then, the night before they were set to leave, they left the gas burner on the stove, coaxing the fire up into the drapes. The entire family perished in the fire that ensued, including Yamahana. [Note: Yama doesn't remember this, but after setting the fire, they ran back inside to help their family, feeling incredible regret for their actions. It was, however, too late.] They awoke some time later in the Underground- faced with a second chance at life, and not so sure that they should take it. Week 14 (Intense piano music) Relationships Jean At first, Jean seemed like the picture of a good paternal figure-- but after time passed, Yamahana realized that there is just too much buried deep within the man to ever get close to. Seemingly displeased with their behavior, Yamahana has been avoiding Jean as much as they can. It's just awkward now. Hawk Hawk may or may not have captured Yamahana's inner "fangirl" heart. He's so attractive and suave and calm-- And he really did give Yama a lot to think about when it came to the game and their goals. They hope that Hawk doesn't give them too hard of a time come Game Week. Carel While alive, Yamahana loved to spend time at Ribbonshades when they had a free moment away from home. They got to know Carel on a first name basis, and was incredibly surprised to learn of her Underground secrets. Staying at the shop while they wait for the game, Yamahana helps her out around, cashiering and doing dishes for room and board- and a few yen to boot. Keiss Keiss is very sweet and kind and Yama leans on him for advice. Naoki The two of them had a roller coaster of a relationship, starting out the cutest picturesque couple and devolving quickly into a toxic pair- controlling and fighting all the time. Yamahana will blame Naoki for the fiery end of their relationship, but it was really Yamahana's dispassionate personality that led to their demise. Naoki- however, made a fair amount of mistakes and wound up wedging a knife between them that will likely never be removed. Yamahana is relieved that Naoki seems to found happiness elsewhere- and is fine with being alone. Jam A great dancer and a very interesting person. Yamahana brightens up when he smiles. Kyou Making all the player friends, even with the grumpy ones. Tabitha rolls around in player friends-- super fashion buddies Ureirayama name buddies, fashion buddies-- their first conversation was the cutest thing i have ever witnessed and now i have six cavities Trivia *Their surname comes from a Japanese form of poetry, a 5-7-7 patterned style of writing. *They love spiders. So much. *May or may not have developed a slight keptomanic habit. Gallery yama pls.png|tel me how im s'posed to breath with no air Yama.png|the cutest player in the world (by nessa) Category:Players